Winners in competitive races, such as horse racing, are determined by when the forwardmost part of the racing animal passes the finish line. While some races can easily be decided by a simple visual observation, other races involve animals crossing the fish line at almost the same time, requiring a more accurate means to determine which animal did in fact cross the finish line first.
Another issue related to racing animals involves monitoring when animals have entered or exited a certain area. When animals enter a racing facility there are various locations where they must pass in order to get where then need to be. For example, animals entering the race grounds, entering the stables, entering the raceway, and entering the post all need be monitored.
An additional issue in racing competitions involves proper identification of the animals. Prior identification methods involved the use of tattoos that fade over time. A more recent practice involved having a tag implanted in the animal that may be interrogated by a device that can read the tag to identify the animal. However, these tags have a limited functionality, such as basic record keeping and generalized location determination.
An additional issue with racing animals is the need to have specific paperwork showing the animal complies with regulations before a race, such as proper immunizations. Owners routinely provide such paperwork at the initial check in when the animal enters the race grounds. This can lead to a considerable delay as a line may form at the race grounds entrance as people get their papers inspected. Additionally, in the event paperwork is not available, owners have been known to change the paperwork to let an otherwise ineligible horse enter the race.